


bfb headcannons because h

by 1FluffTheWriter1



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1
Summary: These are my BFB Headcanons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know

so i'm new to this place and I heard there was a few object show fans around here


	2. Headcanon 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't call her needy

So, You know how Needle doesn't like being called "Needy"?  
Well..Here's My Headcanon..

Needle doesn't like being called Needy, because it sounds like they're calling her poor (another word for needy).

yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't call me poor


	3. Headcanon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelatin why do you always have to act like your 6 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donut is gelatin's dad

So remember BFB 6?

yeah  
Donut asked

"GELATIN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOUR 6 YEARS OLD!?"

and Gelatin replied with

"cuz I am"

so here's the thing.

Gelatin IS 6 years old  
I mean:

He's been a gelatin for 6 years.

AND I JUST FIGURED OUT

6 years old.  
Donut specifically said '6' years old because  
It was episode 6.

wgt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gelatin is donut's son


	4. Headcanon 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leafy Swipe to be a great addition to the inanimate objects of my own alliance,and I have to say something else but I ended up with a shimmy and a squeeze light ask for the second year in this country" - My Tablet Dictionary, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw

Ok so yeahhhhhhhh  
I'm back

So here's a new headcanon

Remember how Firey didn't remember Leafy

I always thought that it was because she was metal  
But I REALIZED THAT IT WAS JUST FIREY BEING A JERK LIKE HE ALWAYS IS  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE WON DREAM ISLAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafy go stab


	5. Holy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a break zn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I

Guys I just realized

These were mostly theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U


	6. Bye bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

I'm cancelling this

I'll continue it in a new story


End file.
